


Вы не ждали, но мы припёрлись

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Secret Organizations, Treasure Hunting, Unexpected Visitors, assasin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Исследующая для себя новые территории искательница приключений отправляется зачищать очередной форт. Необычные скелеты, жилая комната без хозяина, гобелен с ладонью. И сильная усталость...





	Вы не ждали, но мы припёрлись

**Author's Note:**

> В своё первое прохождение игры я забралась в форт раньше, чем вступила в Братство. Дошла до конца, ожидая босса — не дождалась, забрала всякие полезные вещи. Только потом узнала, что это жилище Лашанса. Вот и пришла в голову такая идея.

Близился вечер. Эльрианес поднималась в гору по тропинке и уже могла видеть верхушку форта, который и являлся её целью на данный момент. За сегодняшний день это было уже второе место, куда эльфийка направлялась с надеждой на хороший «улов»: множество монет в сундуках, хорошие доспехи и оружие, которые можно было продать или забрать себе вместо нынешних, возможно, даже артефакты. И, разумеется, её вело не только желание заработать побольше денег, но и любопытство, жажда адреналина. В первом форте, любезно отмеченном Борбой на карте, девушка поживилась неплохо: нашла несколько дорогих украшений на продажу, примерно сто двадцать септимов, несколько комплектов стальной брони и серебряный длинный меч, зачарованный на урон огнём. Его эльфийка забрала себе на замену стальному мечу. Продав лишний груз той же Борбе, починив у кузнеца снаряжение и наспех перекусив в «Новых землях» парой кексов и яблоком, Эльрианес поспешила ко второй цели, пока не стемнело.

_В родном Валенвуде девушка не смогла прожить больше двадцати семи лет. Обучившись у учителей элементарным заклинаниям и взлому, а у отца на базовом уровне стрельбе и бою на мечах, эльфийка излазила пещеры и руины. Это принесло ей и опыт в сражениях, и травмы со шрамами из-за глупости и излишней самоуверенности, и деньги. Дома Эльрианес чувствовала себя запертой в клетке птицей с отрезанными крыльями. Ей стало тесно, захотелось новых впечатлений, новых мест и людей. Ей хотелось в центральную провинцию — Сиродил, соединивший в себе разные культуры и расы, имевший города с уникальной архитектурой, зависевшей от близости с границами других провинций. Она мечтала своими глазами увидеть башню Белого Золота. Накопив денег на переезд и покупку дешёвого дома, эльфийка сразу же воспользовалась возможностью, рванув на долгожданную свободу. Для начала она отправилась в Анвил и не ошиблась — до неё быстро дошли слухи о продаже дома по удивительно низкой цене. Ей как раз хватало септимов на покупку, да так, чтобы и не остаться без гроша. Очень скоро пришлось попотеть из-за призраков и усилий, прилагаемых для того, чтобы не украсить лицо Бенируса парой фингалов и сломанным носом за то, что не предупредил о проклятии. Эльрианес повезло, что она могла себя защитить и имела зачарованный кинжал, а иначе оказалась бы убита._

_Потом девушка прознала об Арене и отправилась туда — зарабатывать деньги, которых осталось не так уж и много, и оттачивать свои навыки на практике. Бои с магами давались ей тяжелей всего, и именно после них она дольше всего залечивала раны и приобрела себе ещё пару шрамов на боку. Она чувствовала, как росло её мастерство, как она становилась более уравновешенной и хладнокровной во время сражения, замечала, что больше не торопилась, несясь в лоб, а изучала противника и больше использовала своё преимущество — небольшой рост, позволявший уворачиваться и крутиться вокруг более неуклюжих врагов. Однако этого было мало. Ей предстояло ещё учиться и учиться, поэтому она не остановилась на звании гладиатора. Боя с Серым Принцем она боялась и ждала. Ей нужен был не титул Чемпиона, а завершение карьеры — эльфийка не любила оставлять что-либо незаконченным — и проверка, подведение итогов: на что способна. Перед последним боем она поговорила с орком и согласилась помочь ему в разгадке тайны происхождения. Выходя на арену и отчасти смирившись с перспективой смерти, девушка никак не ожидала, что ей придётся кромсать совсем не сопротивляющегося противника. Она растерялась. Прекратить бой было нельзя, сам Серый Принц отказывался даже поднять оружие. Успокоив себя тем, что полукровка сам желал смерти, Эльрианес добила его под восторженные вопли зрителей, получила доспехи и титул Чемпиона и взяла себе имя — Дыхание Тени. Навязчивого малолетнего поклонника, яркость волос которого резала глаза, она вежливо отослала подальше._

_Нужно было чем-то заниматься, а выходить против животных у эльфийки не было желания, да и неприятный осадок от «сражения» с Агронаком остался. Девушка решила продолжить путешествие по городам и исследования принадлежащих им территорий. Работы у Эльрианес не было, поэтому постоянными источниками дохода опять стали пещеры и руины, а также различные поручения и просьбы о помощи от граждан._

_Вскоре всё понеслось снежным комом: убийство императора, разрушение Кватча полчищами дремор и других чудищ из Обливиона, атака на часовню Анвила. Эльфийку это особо не затронуло, она только по лесам стала ходить ещё более бдительно, чтобы не наткнуться на Врата — сражаться с чем-то потусторонним она была пока не готова. Хватало чудищ и здесь. А вид кровавого неба был действительно ужасающим. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом, если ей останется хоть один действующий портал, учитывая, с какими упорством и скоростью Герой Кватча закрывал их. В те неспокойные месяцы Эльрианес начала слишком часто слышать о Тёмном Братстве. Люди связывали именно эту организацию с убийством императора, хоть причастность ассасинов и отрицалась властями и «Вороным курьером». А вот слухи о всё более частых ритуалах Чёрного таинства якобы были правдивы. На родине эльфийка лишь пару раз слышала название этой организации, но не интересовалась подробностями, а болтать о них на улицах народ побаивался. Поэтому она только сейчас задумалась — не станет ли очередной жертвой? Она могла даже не подозревать о том, что кто-то затаил на неё злобу, но однажды могла просто не проснуться, в лучшем случае. В худшем — умирала бы в сознании, долго и мучительно._

Наконец эльфийка добралась до арочного прохода. Она обернулась назад, полюбовавшись на окрашенное в малиново-фиолетовый цвет небо, на отливавшие красным и ложившиеся поверх крон деревьев лучи, и шагнула во двор, доставая меч. Около двери её никто не встретил, поэтому она спокойно зашла внутрь. Убрав с помощью рычага решётку и увидев своих первых противников, Эльрианес чуть улыбнулась тому, насколько вовремя она нашла серебряный, зачарованный меч. Подкравшись чуть ближе, девушка выстрелила в скелета-лучника, стоявшего на мосту. Три стрелы у неё ушло на то, чтобы скелет рассыпался костями по полу, и две секунды осталось для выхватывания меча, чтобы успеть отразить удар второго противника. Стрельба из лука, да ещё и в скрытном положении была более сильной стороной эльфийки, чем ближний бой, поэтому со вторым скелетом она провозилась дольше, но не так долго, как убивала бы его обычным оружием. Только сейчас девушка смогла рассмотреть странную броню на скелете, которую никогда раньше не видела: чёрную кирасу и чёрные сапоги. Первой мыслью был некромант, решивший сделать своих слуг более защищёнными. Для Эльрианес это был бы не лучший исход событий, потому что некроманты не только использовали магию, резво убегая от клинка, но и призывали мертвецов себе в помощь.

Девушка подобрала две свои же отскочившие на пол стрелы и пошла в проход с левой стороны, подозревая, что на мостик есть заход. Эльрианес по дороге забрала содержимое незапертого сундука, затем зашла на мост, в конце которого тоже стоял сундук. Она спрыгнула вниз, мягко приземляясь на ноги, и направилась в центральный проход, почти сразу же натыкаясь на ловушку. Дротики были одной из нелюбимых эльфийкой ловушек, потому что у них не имелось пластины для активации, которую можно обойти — они просто начинали с резавшим по ушам свистом вылетать из стен с бешеной скоростью, и запас их был будто бесконечен. Пройти такую ловушку без вреда для себя у девушки не получалось ни разу. Серьёзных травм не было уже давно, но без порезов разной степени глубины не обходилось никогда. Не обошлось и в этот раз — Эльрианес немного отошла, разогнавшись, и быстрым кувырком преодолела то смертельное расстояние, но один дротик успел по касательной пройтись по шее, а второй вонзился в плечо. Выругавшись и зажмурившись от боли, эльфийка вытащила из себя кусок железа и тут же выпила зелье лечения, чтобы остановить кровь. Только девушка зашла за угол и прошла немного дальше, как успела заметить ещё одного скелета, с которым расправилась за три выстрела, и пошарила в сундуке.

Методично рассыпав скелетов в необычных доспехах, минув падавшие с потолка камни, шипастые ядра и ещё одно место с дротиками, забрав у нежити оружие, а из сундуков монеты и зелья, вымотавшаяся Эльрианес опустила решётку с помощью рычага и оказалась на пороге последней, по всей видимости, комнаты. Девушка не спешила заходить внутрь, опасавшись притаившегося некроманта, но никого не заметила в почти пустой комнате, заставленной мебелью только вдоль противоположной стены. Эльфийка прошла в комнату и первым, что бросилось в глаза, были гобелены с изображением чёрной ладони. Эльрианес не знала или просто не помнила, какому кругу лиц принадлежала эта символика, а вспоминать не хотелось. Мало ли, сколько различных сект существовало. Главное, что на данный момент здесь никого не было, и эльфийка могла забрать всё, что сочла бы необходимым. Первым делом девушка забрала содержимое шкатулки для драгоценностей, хотя и ожидала большего, чем пара серебряных колец и одно золотое. На полках того же шкафчика нашлась тонкая книга, которую эльфийка даже не стала открывать, прочитав только безынтересное для себя название, и серебряный кинжал, который прихватила для продажи. В раскрытом саркофаге справа Эльрианес обнаружила кости, цветки паслёна и явно человеческое сердце. Немного поёжившись от мысли о вырезании этого органа из чьего-то тела, эльфийка решила всё же не брать его с собой, чтобы мешочек с ингредиентами не пропитался кровью. На столе находилось алхимическое оборудование, тоже не избежавшее участи быть прихваченным путешественницей. Осталась лишь бочка, от которой девушка не ожидала ничего полезного. Ещё больше она не ожидала, что бочка окажется под самым сложным замком. Рассудив, что ради каких-нибудь мешка муки и кукурузы такой замок на обычную бочку не повесили бы, Эльрианес собралась с духом, сконцентрировалась и, практически задержав дыхание, начала применять все свои навыки взлома. Несколько раз она ошибалась, защёлки падали сразу по три, ломались одна за другой отмычки. Когда замок был повержен, эльфийка не знала, сколько времени прошло, но по ощущениям будто час. Она обнаружила, что аж вспотела от напряжения, а ещё, что очень устала. Скорее всего была уже ночь, девушка с самого утра была на ногах и даже не передохнула между зачистками двух фортов, под конец несколько ран, на которые уже не осталось зелий, и долгое взламывание бочки — накопившаяся усталость обрушилась почти мгновенно, как только схлынул адреналин. Эльрианес заглянула в бочку и увидела яблоки. От досады, злости и усталости она пнула бочку, из которой при падении выкатилось содержимое. И вот ради этого она потратила столько времени и отмычек?! Да какой вообще псих будет прятать яблоки под замок?! Решив хотя бы успокоить урчащий живот, эльфийка схватила несчастный фрукт и уже поднесла его к губам, но так и не откусила. Внешне яблоко ничем не отличалось от обычного и по запаху было такое же. И всё-таки на задворках сознания крутилась мысль, что в логове какого-то некроманта с алхимическим оборудованием не стоило брать продукты, чтобы подкрепиться. Эльрианес сложила в отдельный мешок все десять яблок, чтобы в будущем отнести их алхимику и продать, если они имеют ценность.

Когда эльфийка резко вскинула голову и открыла глаза, обнаружив себя всё ещё сидевшей на полу с завязками от мешка в пальцах, ей пришла в голову идея улечься прямо на кровать у левой стены, наплевав, что в любой момент некромант или кто-то другой, но не менее неприятный мог вернуться. Мог, удерживая в сознании, отделить от туловища все конечности, а потом порезать их на кусочки, скормив призванному зомби, а оставшееся тело отложив на опыты. В конце концов, ей в любом случае грозила смерть. Если она сейчас попыталась бы добраться до «Новых земель», то не долезла бы даже до люка в потолке. Если всё же долезла бы и даже вылезла, то просто не дошла бы, упав где-нибудь по дороге и став ужином для волков. Эльрианес разозлилась на себя за свою глупость, тут же вспомнив совет отца, который тот повторял каждый раз, когда дочь наступала на те же грабли: «Никогда не торопись. Основательно готовься к каждой вылазке». Теперь ей придётся расплачиваться, скорее всего, жизнью за свои «поскорее и побольше»: новых зелий перед зачисткой второго форта не приобрела, еды не взяла, не отдохнула. Но что сделано - то сделано. Эльфийка, на всякий случай мысленно попрощавшись с родителями, дошла до кровати, почти упав на неё. Перед тем, как заснуть, она вспомнила о своей привычке: спать с зажатым в руке под подушкой кинжалом. Свой последний кинжал девушка по ошибке продала, а покупать по уже завышенной цене не захотела. Потом ей на зачистках попадались, как назло, только мечи, секиры и булавы. А тут удача — нашёлся в этом форте кинжал. Эльрианес подсунула руку с оружием под подушку, подумала о том, что никакого особого и стоящего сокровища здесь не нашла, почувствовала лёгкий аромат, сказавший о недавнем присутствии здесь хозяина форта, и погрузилась в сон.

Спустившись по лестнице в своё убежище и бросив взгляд влево, Уведомитель Тёмного Братства не ожидал увидеть на своей кровати чужака. Небольшая усталость и расслабленность тут же отошли на задний план, уступая холодному рассудку, сосредоточенности и готовности защищаться и атаковать в любой момент. Люсьен спрыгнул с последней деревяшки лестницы, приземляясь мягко, бесшумно и не спуская глаз со спящего человека. Ассасин сомневался, что какой-нибудь бандит или путешественник мог представлять угрозу для него, но он не мог позволить себе потерять бдительность. Бегло осмотрев помещение, мужчина заметил раскрытую шкатулку, отсутствие кинжала и алхимического оборудования, опрокинутую пустую бочку, а также поднятую решётку и останки Тёмного стража в подсвеченном голубым пламенем коридоре. Очевидно, искатель приключений, по неудаче пробравшийся именно в форт ассасина, заходил через дверь и добрался сюда, перебив всех стражей. Это значило, что чужак был неплох в бою.

Люсьен вспомнил про украденные отравленные яблоки и предположил, что незваный гость мог быть не спящим, а мёртвым. Однако более внимательный взгляд позволил увидеть, как ритмично приподнималось одеяло на спящем. Ассасин тихо подошёл к кровати, оставшись на расстоянии шага, схватившись за рукоять меча и намереваясь оборвать жизнь беспечного и глупого путешественника. Судьбой бедняги теперь было «разделение» на ингредиенты для зелий и превращение останков в нового Тёмного стража. Но взгляд на профиль лица заставил мужчину замереть и присмотреться внимательней. Молодая лесная эльфийка, каштановые волосы, правая бровь рассечена шрамом, на скуле небольшая родинка, уголок уха немного раздвоен — был когда-то порван. Внешность полностью соответствовала описанию нового Чемпиона Арены, являвшегося убийцей, за которым Люсьен гонялся не первый месяц. Он разыскал всех остальных кандидатов, не прошедших в итоге испытание или погибнувших на первом-втором контракте. Эту эльфийку он поймать не смог — она носилась по всему Сиродилу, нигде не останавливаясь дольше, чем на два дня. Дыхание Тени знали все и охотно делились информацией, хваставшись, где своими глазами недавно видели знаменитость, но, когда Уведомитель прибывал на место, девушки уже не было. Это изрядно раздражало мужчину и никак не способствовало регулярному выполнению бумажной работы, скопившейся за всё время, что он потратил на выслеживание Эльрианес. До сих пор она умудрялась исчезать так быстро и непредсказуемо, будто знала, что за ней следовали по пятам, а теперь сама забрела в логово своего преследователя, избавив его от проблем и траты личного времени. Люсьен усмехнулся и бесшумно вернул меч в ножны, подойдя к кровати вплотную. Не успел он протянуть руку, чтобы разбудить девушку, она, почувствовав то ли чужое присутствие, то ли холод, который, как знал ассасин, часто ощущали жертвы при его приближении, резко развернулась на спину, вскинув из-под подушки руку. Она даже не открыла глаза поначалу, чтобы не выдать, что проснулась. Всё произошло почти мгновенно, кинжал должен был непременно попасть по горлу, груди или лицу врага. Если бы врагом не был один из Чёрной Руки. Запястье было крепко схвачено и вывернуто — ладонь выронила кинжал, — а горло стиснули пальцы.

— Реакция неплохая, но недостаточная.

Эльрианес схватила свободной рукой ту, что душила её, ещё и надавливая на свежую рану, и распахнула зажмуренные глаза, бросая взгляд на своего убийцу. Эльфийка не знала, как должны выглядеть и одеваться члены Тёмного Братства, но почему-то мгновенно поняла, что этот мужчина один из них.

«В таком случае, для меня большой удачей будет быстрая смерть», — мелькнуло в её мыслях.

От человека в робе и капюшоне чёрного цвета несло дикой опасностью, смертью и кровью. Тёмно-карие глаза пристально всматривались в её — зелёные и испуганные. Девушка не знала, что карий цвет может быть настолько же холодным, насколько и аура обладателя этих глаз. От взгляда, таившего издёвку и какой-то пугающий интерес, эльфийку пробирала дрожь. Тот факт, что пальцы сдавливали горло до потемнения в глазах и слёз в их уголках, будто специально давили на рану, но не душили насмерть, говорил об одном — её решили помучить.

— В другой ситуации ты бы была уже скинута с кровати и захлёбывалась кровью из перерезанного горла.

Равнодушный тон во время таких фраз не оставлял сомнений, что этот человек убивал и наслаждался собственной жестокостью, видом крови, воплями жертв. Эльрианес охватил панический ужас, из-за которого она никак не восприняла слова ассасина, а потому было неожиданностью то, что сдавливавшая горло рука исчезла, а запястье отпустили. Пока девушка откашливалась после резкого вдоха, Люсьен подобрал с пола свой кинжал и положил его на место.

— Прежде, чем вы меня убьёте, можно мне узнать имя заказчика? — хриплым и чуть дрожащим голосом спросила эльфийка.

— Попробуй сама догадаться, — загадочно ответил Лашанс, снимая капюшон, а следом стягивая перчатки. Он положил их на стол и обернулся к гостье.

Эльрианес начала перебирать варианты в голове, но все они были одинаково вероятны. Заказчиками могли быть родственники убитых на Арене бойцов — а их было немало, — могли быть враги её семьи из Валенвуда, мог быть даже тот чокнутый и отвергнутый ей парнишка-фанат или какой-нибудь хозяин таверны, которому показалось, что она косо на него взглянула.

— Желающих могло быть слишком много, — эльфийка осмелилась поднять растерянный взгляд на ассасина.

— Могло быть. Но не было.

— То есть вы не выслеживали меня специально, а я по случайности забрела в ваше жилище?

Мимолётная радость и надежда на хороший конец этой истории, которые закрались в голову девушки после новости об отсутствии заказчика, сменились страхом и чувством обречённости. Даже если ассасин не собирался забирать её жизнь по контракту, теперь он убьёт её, чтобы избавиться от свидетельницы.

— Не совсем так, дитя, — эльфийка вздрогнула от этого обращения. Это было и возмутительно, и почему-то приятно, словно обращался отец или старший брат. — Я действительно выслеживал тебя, и довольно долго. Возможно, Эльрианес Найло привёл сюда не случай, а воля Ситиса.

— Если у вас не было контракта, откуда вы знаете моё имя? — девушка села на кровати и схватилась за рукоять меча. Может её смерть и неизбежна, но подыхать без сопротивления она не собиралась.

— Тёмное Братство знает многое, и скоро ты узнаешь насколько, — Люсьен подошёл ближе, улыбаясь и вопросу эльфийки, и её действиям. — Можешь не готовиться к бою — моей целью не является твоё убийство.

— Вы заговариваете мне зубы, — Эльрианес нахмурилась, не убирая руки от меча.

— Это часть моей работы, — усмехнулся ассасин. — Однако ты действительно можешь не бояться, потому что забрать жизнь возможного и довольно перспективного убийцы было бы расточительством для Братства.

— Я не убийца!

— Неужели? — мужчина приподнял бровь. — Звание Чемпиона Арены досталось тебе при рождении?

— То были честные бои, пусть и насмерть, — возразила эльфийка.

— Забудь о них. Речь идёт о твоём последнем убийстве. Ситиса интересуют не павшие в боях воины, а жертвы. И ты смогла порадовать его, дитя, — улыбка ассасина была такой искренней и мягкой, словно он действительно хвалил обрадовавшего родителя ребёнка.

Такая улыбка была опасна вдвойне, была хуже, чем открыто пылавшие жаждой глаза вампиров, потому что она вводила в заблуждение, заставляла забыть, человек какой профессии находился перед тобой.

— Но он сам просил меня убить его. Я помогла ему! Он не хотел жить, и!.. — Эльрианес осеклась, услышав тихий смех.

— Не будь такой наивной, дитя. На убийство можно смотреть по-разному: как на жестокое деяние или милосердный поступок. Но это не отменяет факта самого убийства. Серый Принц был воином и твоим противником, но в тот день он исполнял роль жертвы. А ты приняла роль хищника. Твои благие намерения не оправдывают тебя. Ты подняла меч на беззащитного человека, совесть не мучила тебя, когда ты хладнокровно наносила удары один за другим, орошая себя и пол чужой кровью, пока противник не рухнул, попрощавшись с жизнью.

Эльфийка была не согласна с мужчиной, хотела возразить, что совесть всё же не давала ей покоя, но заслушалась его голосом. Глубокий и хрипловатый, он будто проникал в сознание, заставлял задумываться и переосмысливать и прекрасно подходил общему образу ассасина. С таким голосом и некоторым количеством времени можно было убедить орка, что он являлся каджитом.

— Что конкретно вам нужно от меня? — девушка всё же отпустила рукоять меча и поспешно встала с кровати, только сейчас вспомнив, что она без разрешения занимала чужое место.

— Для начала позволь представиться. Я Люсьен Лашанс — Уведомитель Тёмного Братства. Одной из моих обязанностей является поиск и вербовка новых возможных членов нашей семьи. И я, исполняя волю Матери Ночи, предлагаю тебе присоединиться к нам.

Эльрианес поняла, что это даже не предложение, а предоставление шанса на жизнь. Она вынуждена присоединиться к Тёмному Братству, потому что Уведомитель не отпустит человека, знающего об его убежище.

— Что мне это даст?

— Постоянный доход, необычные и полезные премии, место, где можно найти ночлег и защиту, а также любовь и заботу нашей большой семьи.

— Если я откажусь, я ведь не смогу уйти отсюда?..

— Можешь попробовать, — в тоне не было угрозы, и он даже отвернулся от эльфийки, но она не обманулась этим.

— Тогда я присоединюсь к вам, — ответила девушка после пары минут размышлений.

— Меня радует твоё решение, дитя, — Люсьен снова с улыбкой посмотрел на девушку. — Меня и Отца Ужаса расстроила бы потеря такого кандидата. Сейчас внимательно слушай о своём первом контракте, после выполнения которого ты официально станешь частью Братства. Между Имперским городом и Бравилом есть таверна «Дурное знамение». В ней снимает комнату дряхлый старик Руфио — он и есть твоя цель. Убей его вот этим, — ассасин протянул Эльрианес эбонитовый кинжал. — Это девственный клинок под названием «Клинок Горя». Манера убийства станет твоей подписью, кровь — чернилами. Принеси Руфио в жертву Ситису, и я явлюсь к тебе, неся любовь твоей новой семьи.

Эльрианес смотрела на врученный «подарок» и лишь кивнула в ответ, всё ещё не до конца осознав, на что согласилась.

— А теперь, хоть ты и не являешься пока что Тёмной Сестрой, я поведаю тебе кое-что, и ты сама всё поймёшь. Догмат четвёртый: Не кради у Брата или Сестры по Тёмному Братству — такие деяния вызывают Ярость Ситиса.

Эльрианес стушевалась под ожидающим взглядом ассасина, не догадавшись сначала, чего от неё хотели. Потом эльфийка вспомнила про упоминание Сестры и поняла, что после выполнения контракта Уведомитель будет её Братом. Девушка отдала Лашансу драгоценности и алхимическое оборудование.

— Яблоки ведь отравлены?

— Да. От яда, которым они пропитаны, нет противоядия. Удобный способ убийства, если нужно не замарать руки кровью и не привлечь ничьего внимания.

— Можно оставить себе одно?

Люсьен кивнул, решив, что когда-нибудь отравленное яблоко пригодится новичку.

— Тогда я могу идти? — осторожно спросила Эльрианес, а потом поняла глупость своего вопроса. Она не может — она должна, потому что находится в чужом жилище без приглашения.

— Ступай, дитя. Скоро мы встретимся снова.

Невыспавшаяся в форте эльфийка добралась до кровати в своей съёмной комнате в таверне и рухнула на неё. Эльрианес казалось, что произошедшее с ней сегодня лишь сон. Она отправилась в форт для поиска сокровищ, артефактов и оружия, а нашла человека, который перевернул её мир. Сегодня она чуть не погибла, а ценой её жизни стало согласие на убийства людей. Вечно откладывать контракт на старика не получится, ведь за ней явятся рано или поздно с вопросом, почему дело всё ещё не завершено. У Эльрианес больше не было пути назад. Теперь либо смерть, либо руки в крови до конца жизни. Не такого поворота судьбы она ожидала, когда уезжала из дома на свободу, к новым территориям и приключениям.


End file.
